Helga's Secret
by sunkist1589
Summary: All the things Helga will do to protect her secret love for Arnold. I rated it M for safety... possibly for later chapters.


Here is my first fanfic. I know it is rather short now, but hopefully it will get better and more satisfying. I am also thinking of including Arnold's perspective in later chapters.

Hey Arnold is not owned by me and I mean no copyright infringement. :)

* * *

Helga was sitting right behind her beloved, Arnold, as Mr. Simmons droned on about long division with decimals. They had already covered this in the last two class periods and Helga was bored. Besides, if she missed anything her best friend Phoebe would happily share her notes with her.

Helga casually dropped her pencil so it would fall underneath Arnold's seat. She pretended to reach for her pencil with her foot as she leaned in, closed her eyes, and smelled his hair. It smelled like delicious coconuts, mango, and chocolate, the pencil long forgotten. This urge to touch one of the unruly tufts of her beloved's hair was overpowering her, as she reached up she could feel someone staring at her.

She opened her eyes and blanched as her eyes met with Gerald Johansson, Arnold's best friend. He was staring at her in complete shock with his jaw slack...

Ut oh, she was going to be caught, it was unfortunate that he wasn't as dense as Arnold. "What are you staring at Bucko? Helga whispered harshly at him while trying to come up with an excuse.

Gerald waved his hand at her and Arnold smirking.

"I'm just... just, getting my pencil, doi, and if you tell anyone about this I'll... have O'l Betsy say hello to your head" she whispered as she shook a fist at him. She smirked as Gerald quickly blanched and dropped his eyes in fear. 'Yep, I still got it' she thought with pride.

Helga opened her math book and looked at her tiny shrine of Arnold hidden inside. She gently touched the pencils that were supposed to be his hair and sighed softly as she rested her head on her free hand.

'If only I could show my beloved what I feel, If only I could exude my soft, mushy interior... he would gently cup my face in one of his hands as the other gently pulled me closer. He would smile tentatively at me, wordlessly asking permission to give me the softest of kisses on my lips. His beautiful green eyes would grow soft as they stared into mine and finally I would nod yes. He would kiss me gently and slowly, as I quickly ran my fingers through his hair, moaning softly, becoming more insistent of harder kisses. He would oblige me but wouldn't go fast enough so I would bring my hands to the sides of his face as I kissed him harder. He would pull away gently, breathing hard. He would softly whisper, "Helga, this is too fast, we have plenty of time" and I would groan petulantly as he gently kissed my forehead and rested his forehead against mine. He wouldn't realize how tortuous this was for me, to have his soft, perfectly kissable lips so close to mine when he wanted to kiss me back. I could torture him too. I would slowly kiss the side of his face, rubbing my cheek gently his own, until I reached his throat. I would slowly suck on his adam's apple gently until he groaned softly, then I would quickly move toward his ear. I would gently kiss and nibble his lobe until I saw his eyes roll back, until he said my name softly in his beautiful voice...

"Helga, Helga, Hello!"... Mr. Simmons' concerned voice jolted her out of her daydream. She blushed when she opened her eyes to find every one of her classmates staring at her. She blushed harder when her eyes met Arnold's concerned ones. "Now that you're back with us, I know how much of a special student you are and I was wondering if you could sigh more quietly as you have been distracting your classmates and also come up to the board and show us how to solve example four please.

Criminy, Helga thought, what to say to this wet blanket to get him off my back. "Well Mr. Simmons, I am awfully sorry I fell asleep in your class, but you see I didn't get much sleep last night, anyway I wasn't paying attention, but I bet old Phoebe here could help ya with that, she is far smarter than me." Helga said with the saddest, most repentant smile she could muster, while simultaneously winking at her best friend.

"Well ok, Helga. I would like to speak to you during recess if you don't mind. Now we all know how smart Phoebe is [he gently smiled at the girl in question, Phoebe blushed and looked down at her feet]. How about we give someone else a chance. Gerald, please come up and show us how to answer question 4".

"Sure thing" said Gerald as he slowly walked toward the board. Helga sighed quietly, happy to have explained everything away, until she felt someone staring at her. She looked up to find Arnold looking at her quizzically. "What do you want, geek bait!" Helga said annoyed.

"Nothing, Helga" said Arnold with a sigh as he turned toward the problem his best friend was trying to solve.

* * *

P.S. So there you have it, my very first chapter of my very first fanfic. :)

P.P.S. If you like this story or see any problems with this please review or message me. I would really appreciate it.

- XOXO, sunkist1589


End file.
